


Sweet Dream's End

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Kazuichi spends the night at Fuyuhiko's dorm as the two sleep together for the first time. But when the sun rises the next morning, Fuyuhiko must make sure Kazuichi returns to his dorm before they get caught - and Kazuichi is being uncooperative.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Sweet Dream's End

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be cute and fluffy and humourous, but I couldn't help but make it a tiny bit bittersweet.

Fuyuhiko awakened in perhaps the most comfortable position he’d ever been in: laying in bed with his arms secured tightly around Kazuichi, head resting snugly on the latter’s shoulder and a thin blanket draped over their half-naked bodies. He groaned in protest, not wanting to get out of bed, but knowing that he had to before Taka came around to wake everyone up.

It felt like a dream. It was their first time sleeping together, and they both knew that it was a huge risk. Taka knocked on everyone’s doors at around 6:30 every morning. If there was no response, he’d come in and physically shake the student awake. If that failed, he poured a bucket of ice-cold water over them. Akane had learned that the hard way.

Fuyuhiko sat up. The blanket slid off him slightly. "Oi. Get up."

Kazuichi stirred. Fuyuhiko waited a moment, hoping that he would wake up, but the mechanic's chest continued to rise and fall in a slow, steady rhythm as he snored quietly.

Fuyuhiko hesitated. In sleep, Kazuichi looked relaxed and content, his stringy pink hair splayed over the pillow as he lay on his side. The small smile on his face made Fuyuhiko’s heart swell with warmth, and he figured that he could get away with smiling a little, too.

But they couldn’t mess around. The time they had to themselves was over. Kazuichi had to get out of here, or else they’d never enjoy moments like this again.

“Kazu.” His voice was louder and firmer. He gently shook Kazuichi for good measure.

“Mmm.” Kazuichi rolled over, now facing Fuyuhiko, but his eyes were still closed and he resumed his snoring.

Fuyuhiko reached out for his phone lying on the bedside table. 6:23. They didn’t have much time, and Kazuichi’s dorm was right on the opposite end of the hallway.

“ _Kazuichi._ ” He now spoke as loudly as he could without awakening anyone in the surrounding dorms, roughly shaking his boyfriend. “Get the fuck up!”

“Whassamatter?” Kazuichi mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

“You gotta get the fuck outta here. Taka’s gonna be here in five minutes.”

“Hmm… ‘kay.”

But Kazuichi didn’t move. He closed his eyes again and fell straight back to sleep.

Fuyuhiko wanted to scream. Impulsively, yet dimly recognising that he had few options left, he slapped Kazuichi in the face.

“WAAAAUGH!” Kazuichi shot bolt upright, rubbing the red mark that had just been left on his cheek. “Fuck, Fuyuhiko, what-”

“There’s no time for bullshittin’ around,” Fuyuhiko snapped. He grabbed Kazuichi’s jumpsuit from the floor and threw it at him. “Here.”

Kazuichi gave him an affronted look. “You’re kickin’ me out?”

“I don’t have a damn choice. Taka’s gonna be here any minute now, so you better get your ass outta here.”

“But why do I-” Kazuichi paused as his slow, fatigued mind caught up with what Fuyuhiko was getting at. “Oh. Right.” He threw his jumpsuit on in a rush, then jumped to his feet. “Seeya at breakfast, then, babe!” He headed out the door and crept down the hall to his dorm. Fuyuhiko listened out for him, sighing with relief as he heard the faint sound of a door closing.

Deep down, he wished the tranquil morning had lasted just a little longer. He wished he could spend just a little more time with Kazuichi in his arms as he dreamed of a utopia where they could live by each other’s side, happy and carefree, but that sweet dream was over, at least for the meantime

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed Kazuichi’s socks and shoes left by the door. He’d have to return those to him after Taka had made his rounds. He made a mental note to sleep in Kazuichi’s room from here on out, now that he knew Kazuichi needed Taka’s cold water treatment.


End file.
